Problem: $\dfrac{2}{5} + \dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{2}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 3}{5 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 5}{3 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6}{15}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{15}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {10}}{15} $ $ = \dfrac{16}{15}$